rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Sixth Element/@comment-27123099-20160319192507
Stage 7 recap My car, all R$ upgrades only, PR 76.2. I drive typically Tilt A, TC On, Steering Low, Brakes Low unless otherwise specified. I am on Android and I do a moderate amount of bot management, when allowed. I have noticed that FM has included fewer bot management-friendly events for this series. There was no Endurance event, not many Speed or Time Trial events and many of the Cup events had restrictions such as; no damage, no off-track, no skidding, and minimum time or speed requirements which keep your bot management in check. I'm thinking this will be the "new normal" moving forward. 7.1 - I had to retry this one a handful of times since I was trying to be too agressive with my bot management and I ended up causing myself to skid when I was PITing an opponent. It wasn't a hard race at all for me, I was just getting in my own way. 7.2 - With my R$ upgrade only car, this one was winnable, and even required a slight bit of slowing at the end. I didn't slow quite enough and finished about 2sec ahead of the target, but I'll take it. 7.3 - I had no trouble here, won first lap pretty easily on my first try. I had to slow down before the finish so as not to have too large a lead. 7.4 - My car needed servicing at this point (due to my retries on 7.1 largely), but I decided to try the drag race anyhow to see where I stood. Though I lost, I was actually surprised that it wasn't by as large a margin as I had expected. It gave me hope that with a fully serviced car, I could get the win. So, I put the car into service and went to bed. This morning, I got up to try it again. Though the wins weren't by huge margins (I thought I lost the 2nd race actually), I was still able to win on my first attempt. I timed the lights pretty well, but I wouldn't call myself an expert at all. Additionally, I didn't use any special tricks either (like the pause-resume trick). 7.5 - This one I had to retry several times due purely to the no damage restriction. My car was plenty quick and I was able to pass cars easily in the corners and even passed several on the straights as well. I just had to get a clean race put together. Eventually, on my my 10th try, I made it up to 5th place without hitting anyone. At this point, the cars were spread out enough to make my passes easier. I made my way to 1st (about 2/3 through the 2nd lap) and just held tight. I got my lead up to about 550yds and then I started slowing for the finish. Passed the finish line about 20yds ahead of 2nd place for the win. Car is servicing, ready for the final stage!